2019 ISCRA Can-Am Cup Series
The 2019 ISCRA Can-Am Cup Series season was the 47th season of the ISCRA Can-Am Cup Series, the first under its new title sponsor Can-Am, as well as the final Cup season of the 2010s. The season began on February 17th, 2019, with the Armory Digital 500, and ended on November 24th, 2019, with the ASUS Dark Knight 500. Wayne Clark, driving for Texas Motorsports, won his third driver's championship, while the manufacturer's championship was won by Toyota. This season marked the debut of many new Cup drivers, such as Benjamin Price, Ayane Nakano, Markus Theiss, and Maxwell Johnson. However, it also marked the final season of competition for David Frazier and Corey Hawkins. Teams and Drivers Schedule 2019 Season Can-Am Shootout The Can-Am Shootout is a 20-lap exhibition race open to any driver that has won the pole in the previous season, as well as former champions that did not won a pole. Devin Sawyer was awarded the pole for this race. Top-ten results 1. 73 - Lucas Malone 2. 87 - Bryce Lancaster 3. 16 - Casey Dawson 4. 52 - Corey Hawkins 5. 21 - Devin Sawyer 6. 41 - Alex Pearson 7. 20 - Eva Martinez 8. 70 - Craig Thornton 9. 27 - Robin McKee 10. 5 - Duke Tillman Armory Digital 500 The 2019 Armory Digital 500 was held at Armory Digital Superspeedway on February 17, 2019. Craig Thornton won the pole the week prior, during time trials that precede the Can-Am Shootout. The race went caution-free, the first time this has happened in this race since 1982. No driver failed to finish the race, the first time this has happened in Armory Digital 500 history. Robin McKee held off a charging Benjamin Price to win her first Armory Digital 500 by 0.067 seconds. Top-ten results 1. 27 - Robin McKee 2. 4 - Benjamin Price 3. 11 - Wayne Clark 4. 20 - Eva Martinez 5. 73 - Lucas Malone 6. 15 - Jake Hartley 7. 87 - Bryce Lancaster 8. 50 - Scott Haines 9. 41 - Alex Pearson 10. 60 - Andrew McConnell Failed to qualify: AJ Foster (No. 81), Alan Irvine (No. 62), Chris Howard (No. 66), David Frazier (No. 54), Kendall Nicholson (No. 85) *For the first time in their history, Ross Castillo Racing failed to have a single entry make the race, following a very poor showing in qualifying. *David Frazier, the 2007 winner, would fail to make the race in his final attempt. Shaw's at Binghamton The Shaw's at Binghamton was held February 24th at Binghamton Motorsport Park. Krista Noel won the pole. Top-ten results 1. 19 - Shane Harvey 2. 5 - Duke Tillman 3. 16 - Casey Dawson 4. 7 - Ayane Nakano 5. 60 - Andrew McConnell 6. 35 - Krista Noel 7. 27 - Robin McKee 8. 2 - Skye Thompson 9. 11 - Wayne Clark 10. 15 - Jake Hartley Failed to qualify: Alan Irvine (No. 62), Brett Callahan (No. 17), Chris Howard (No. 66), Daniel Ellsworth (No. 10]], Pat Newford (No. 98) *This race is noted as one of the coldest on record in the ISCRA's history. The air temperature when the green flag flew was at 44 degrees Fahrenheit. *Jake Hartley would not score another top ten until the Firecracker 400 in July. *Ayane Nakano scored her first top ten and top five in this race. Albertson's 400 The Albertson's 400 was held March 10th at Kentucky Speedway. Casey Dawson won the pole. This would be Benjamin Price's first career win in just his third start, tying the record set by Felix Campbell in 1994. Top-ten results 1. 4 - Benjamin Price 2. 73 - Lucas Malone 3. 20 - Eva Martinez 4. 27 - Robin McKee 5. 7 - Ayane Nakano 6. 2 - Skye Thompson 7. 59 - Maxwell Johnson 8. 70 - Craig Thornton 9. 35 - Krista Noel 10. 14 - Colin Spears Failed to qualify: AJ Foster (No. 81), Brett Callahan (No. 17), Dakota Hartley (No. 38}, David Frazier (No. 54), Pat Newford (No. 98) *Maxwell Johnson and Colin Spears' first top ten finishes came in this race. *Charlotte Beliveau dominated this race, leading 125 of 267 laps, but she was forced to come in for a splash of gas with 17 laps to go, handing the lead (and the win) to Price. Rebel 400 The Rebel 400 was held March 17th at Darlington Raceway. Craig Thornton won the pole. Top-ten results 1. 21 - Devin Sawyer 2. 41 - Alex Pearson 3. 2 - Skye Thompson 4. 70 - Craig Thornton 5. 73 - Lucas Malone 6. 4 - Benjamin Price 7. 27 - Robin McKee 8. 59 - Maxwell Johnson 9. 5 - Duke Tillman 10. 1 - Lindsey Blackwell Failed to qualify: Adam Carpenter (No. 32), AJ Foster (No. 81), Dakota Hartley (No. 38), Nikki Santerre (No. 86), Pat Newford (No. 98) *This would be Devin Sawyer's only win of 2019, and his only top five of the season until the Overton's 400 in August. Food City 500 The Food City 500 was held March 31st at Bristol Motor Speedway. In a bizarre turn of events, Chris Howard won the pole after most of the field failed to pass inspection in time to qualify. Top-ten results 1. 2 - Skye Thompson 2. 50 - Scott Haines 3. 70 - Craig Thornton 4. 77 - Charlotte Beliveau 5. 20 - Eva Martinez 6. 11 - Wayne Clark 7. 55 - Shawn Coleman 8. 73 - Lucas Malone 9. 30 - Tanner Walton 10. 60 - Andrew McConnell Failed to qualify: Brett Callahan (No. 17), Dakota Hartley (No. 38), Daniel Ellsworth (No. 10), David Frazier (No. 54), Nikki Santerre (No. 86) *This would be Shawn Coleman's best finish of the season. *Extreme misfortune would befall Shane Harvey during this race. A caution came out around halfway through the race while Harvey was leading. After he pit under the caution, he was spun by teammate Jeff Chandler, sending his car head-on into the pit wall, where it slowly rolled over once and landed back on its wheels. Harvey only lost two laps in this comically unfortunate ordeal and rebounded to finish 20th. *This race saw 45 lead changes between 11 drivers, the most in the track's history. Crown Royal 400 The Crown Royal 400 was held April 6th at Richmond Raceway. Charlotte Beliveau won the pole. Top-ten results 1. 41 - Alex Pearson 2. 52 - Corey Hawkins 3. 77 - Charlotte Beliveau 4. 4 - Benjamin Price 5. 5 - Duke Tillman 6. 92 - Kyle Slater 7. 20 - Eva Martinez 8. 16 - Casey Dawson 9. 11 - Wayne Clark 10. 21 - Devin Sawyer Failed to qualify: Adam Carpenter (No. 32), Alan Irvine (No. 62), Brett Callahan (No. 17), Daniel Ellsworth (No. 10), Kara McCarty (No. 29), Kendall Nicholson (No. 85), Nikki Santerre (No. 86), Pat Newford (No. 98) *Shane Harvey wrecked Bryce Lancaster for 10th place on the final lap. After the race, Lancaster wrecked Harvey back while on pit lane. The two exited their cars and got into a shoving match before they were restrained by ISCRA officials. Both drivers were placed on probation for the rest of the season. **Wrecking Lancaster slowed up Harvey enough that Devin Sawyer was able to get by and finish 10th. Category:Seasons